Smutember 2017 - Day 16, Morning sex, Phinbella
by nautiscarader
Summary: The morning after their first time, Isabella convinces Phineas they both deserve a second helping.


"Phineas with a beard. Now that's a rare sight", Isabella thought, once she woke up after the first night she spent with her boyfriend. She contained the urge to touch the faint traces of his facial hair, test how it feels kissing him, or or better yet, putting his mouth to a different use. Still half-asleep, she raised the blanket, and admired the naked body of the boy she's been in love with for such a long time; the condom on his length still contained hefty proof of his virility from last night, prompting Isabella to wonder how weird must it feel to sleep with it on, until she remembered that she almost surely fell asleep still connected with him, and that wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Isabella placed the blanket delicately back in position, to prevent Phineas waking up from too much cold air, and tip-toed naked to the door, following the nature' call. Before walking out of the room, she glanced at the clock on Phineas' wall, which told her it was half past five, and given that it was an atomic one, she had no reason to think it was wrong.

Only when she entered the upper bathroom at the end of the corridor and sat on the toilet, her body pressed her to start using her cognitive functions. In an instant, Isabella finally woke up enough to understand her situation, and had to restrain herself from screaming, as thoughts raced in her head.

She was at Phineas'. They were studying. She was meant to go home by eight. It was morning. They had sex. They slept over. Which meant...

Which meant that there was no way in hell his mom didn't know. And by extension, her mom.

As if on cue, when she stood up, looking for something to cover her naked body she might have revealed to other inhabitants downstairs, Isabella saw a towel, as well as a set of pyjamas and fresh clothes, all stacked neatly on the washing machine.

Her blanket, her night-gown, her clothes.

So not only her mother knew, she was here some time yesterday to deliver them, and undoubtedly discuss the topic with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Well, so much for sweet, romantic, secret love-making only they knew about", Isabella thought, pressed the flush button and stepped into the shower, hoping she won't take too much time cleaning herself up.

* * *

\- Morning, Phineas.

Isabella's angelic voice was quite possibly the greatest present Phineas could have received on the cloudy, September morning. His girlfriend lay next to him, staring into his eyes, though the moment Phineas moved, her eyes shifted for a split of a second to his naked torso. The warm, musky air kept underneath the blanket filled his nostrils and mixed with her perfume, bringing back all the memories of last night tenfold. Phineas hoped he would be blessed with Isabella's naked body, but she instead, she wore a purple night-gown, that while not exactly see-through, certainly left very little to his imagination, and even gave their first night a bit more "official" flavour.

\- Wow, you look gorgeous.

Phineas slightly hoarse voice not only did not disturb Isabella, but made her visibly more excited. As far as she could remember, she never heard Phineas sounding so sexy, and the fact that she was the only one privileged to hear that deliciously rough morning voice of his made her immediately lean for a kiss.

\- I thought that that kind of stuff only happens in movies.

Phineas closed his eyes and moved forward to join her lips. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he rose from his pillow, about to jump from his bed, as if it was made of molten iron, but Isabella's strong grip on his shoulder prevented him from doing it.

\- Isabella! We were- We did- We-

\- Don't worry. Everything's fine. - she calmed him down - Here's the news: your mom knows, my mom knows, and we're alive, so they're probably happy with it. My mom even brought me a new bow when we were asleep.

Isabella pointed to the matching pinkish bow on top of her head and sent him a beaming, soothing smile.

\- Oh, damn. - Phineas frowned, once his breathing returned back to normal - What do we do?

\- Well, since our moms know, and we know that our moms know, then also our moms know that we know that they kno- Okay, this sounds like those math riddles with Socrates and Plato about number guessing. Let's cut to the chase: our moms are cool, so at most the only pressing question will be whether we used protection. And we did, so nothing to worry about. By the way, it's 5:45 on Saturday, and I think we haven't woken anyone up yet.

Isabella threw the long speech directly at Phineas without taking any visible breaks for air at the speed of machine gun, which made Phineas assimilate the information given to him right away, a process he ended uttering a simple "Okay". With his head still buzzing with excitement, he lay back next to her, as if expecting a punishment, or on the other hand, some consolation. As if she was reading his mind (and given his widened eyes it wasn't a difficult feat), Isabella snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his naked body, as she pulled him into the kiss she was denied a minute ago. Slowly, she climbed from her sideways position to lying on top of him, giving him better access to her body. She knew her remedy worked, when Phineas' hands moved to her back, and, as the kiss grew in length, they ventured down, to the edge of her night-gown.

\- It's okay, Phineas. Everything's gonna be fine. - she whispered once again, when they parted their lips.

\- So, what are we gonna do now? - Phineas asked, experiencing the bizarre feeling of not knowing what to do

\- Well... - Isabella blushed and rolled her eyes - If we're busted, then it certainly wouldn't do any more harm if we...

Isabella paused, waiting for Phineas to react to her bold proposition. As she expected, it took him a moment of consideration, though Isabella was sure that it was her naked sex brushing his length that made him take the right decision.

Without uttering a word, Phineas grabbed Isabella and locked her in another kiss, before the impatient girl wriggled herself out of it, reaching to the night-stand for the package with remaining two condoms. Hands that a moment ago kept Isabella close to him, were now moving up and down her thighs, as if he was tryoing to warm her up. Phineas waited until her arms were free, and in one move he pulled the night-gown over her head and tossed it to the chair. Only now, when it was basked in the morning sun, Phineas could truly appreciate the alluring, petite body of his girlfriend straddling him, and opening the condom package with her teeth.

\- Lemme guess, there's a badge for it? - Phineas asked cockily, tracing her curves again

\- Nah, but I know a useful trick or two - Isabella replied and moved back a bit, taking Phineas' cock into her hands.

Phineas shuddered when her fingers first touched him, and nearly yelped when she begun stroking him. Isabella, however, wasn't just performing foreplay; her careful, milking-like moves ensured that every last drop of his essence would be contained within the condom. Then, she cupped the spot between his head and the seed-filled part (Isabella came to the conclusion it definitely was more than "an average of spoonful" they learned at sex-ed), twisted it, and pulled the rubber, tying a single knot on it, before throwing it into the basket. Equally fast she pulled the new one on, and leaned back to her previous position, receiving a rewarding, sloppy kiss as her face met his again.

As they kissed, Phineas's fingers reached her opening, finding that it was, as he expected, already invitingly wet. Without taking any more time, Isabella rose to her knees and positioned herself above his stiff member. She was about to impale herself, before a creeping thought came to her mind.

\- Wait, if we're going to do, aren't we going to wake up others?

\- Not if we stay quiet. - Phineas replied calmly - And that mattress has the same motion-dampening springs from last summer, remember? When we were trying to catch that giant golf ball?

\- Ooooh, right.

Isabella nodded, as her mind raced back to one of their adventures involving a canon, field of red cabbages and twenty tons of dynamite. Lost in thought, she was brought back to her senses when Phineas' fingers impatiently brushed her opening.

\- So it won't make any noise, no matter how hard you're gonna bounce. - Phineas continued in the eloquent and informative voice she loved so much - And it stays cool as well!

\- Phineas...

\- Yeah?

\- Aren't we a bit too young to break the laws of thermodynamics?

\- Probably.

And with her single, powerful push, they started doing exactly that. Compared to their clumsy, awkward love-making from last night, when neither of them were sure what to do, they both looked in each other's eyes as professionals, almost as if they were not eighteen year-olds, but a married couple that always begun their mornings like that. Isabella initially secured her arms against Phineas' shoulders, mimicking the way he did it yesterday, when he was plunging himself into her, without committing the faux-pas of just lying atop her. But soon, the adventurous Fireside Girl rose, and begun properly riding him, arching her body to expose her alluring belly and her breasts to Phineas. Isabella was very insecure about their size, until Phineas' tongue curling around her nipples proved her wrong, giving her the morale boost of her life. And even though now she knew there was nothing wrong with a bit smaller cups, she wanted to make sure they were presented in the best and most jiggly way possible. And judging by Phineas' face, it worked as she planned.

Isabella never thought of Phineas as a strong man, so the fact that he was keeping a steady, and dominant grip on her waist, helping her body rise up and down was a nice surprise for her. She has, of course, been subjected to his strength and his delicious weight last night, but now, when she was in charge, it showed how much competitive the stick figure of her boyfriend could be.

One thing neither of them couldn't improve in the span of one night, and nothing realistically could, was the duration of their frolicking. Though Isabella was sure that both she and Phineas lasted longer this time, she nevertheless felt a bit sad that their second love-making session was coming to a close. A moment later, however, the feeling of disappointment was washed by the wave of her powerful orgasm rocking her body back and forth. Isabella was forced to once again rely on her arms as a support, since she nearly collapsed onto Phineas' chest when her climax hit her, causing her to lose any stability she managed to build up. One positive aspect of it was that she could now see Phineas's face from up close, twisting in pleasure, when he came a few moments after her. As soon as she saw the signs of his release, Isabella immediately initiated a kiss, rewarding him for finishing second this time (though she wouldn't have anything against his fingers making her come, like they did yesterday).

The couple moved back and forth in unison, bucking their hips, as they rode their orgasms out, until they stopped, still linked with a kiss.

\- Wow, Isabella... - Phineas wheezed - Shouldn't morning sex be slow and sensual?

Isabella was about to answer with another cocky response, but instead, she glanced at the clock, and assured that they still had time, begun peppering his chest with kisses. She rose her hips, slipping his length out, and only when she trailed further and further down, Phineas understood what she had in mind.

\- I can be slow and sensual, if you want...


End file.
